official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Donbei Original Kakeai Manzai Family (Furby Fakes)
Donbei Original Kakeai Manzai Family '''(どん 兵衛オリジナル かけあい漫才ファミリー''' ) is the name given to a set of three electronic bootleg Furby's which look like foxes. They were given out as a prize by a company called Nissin in Japan during 2000. These foxes came in three colors, wearing aprons with Donbei's logo on them. The Foxes Each fox from the set has a name, a color scheme, and some different features. Pecha Bei The blue fox's name is Pecha Bei (ぺちゃ兵衛). Though this fox's fur is blue and it has black eyes, a previous version of this fox from 1999 has orange fur with green eyes. Pecha's Features Pecha can move his tail, blink his eyes and move his mouth when speaking or singing. By pressing Pecha's head, the other two foxes will play with Pecha. Sometimes, by pressing Pecha's left arm, Kucha will start singing a tune called At a Quiet Lakeside before Pecha and Mini sing along with her. By pressing Pecha's left arm, Pecha will start talking, and he might also start a conversation with Kucha and/or Mini. pechabe11.jpg|Pecha (front view) i-img1200x1200-1541220769omozp11931159.jpg|Pecha's base sidepecha.jpg|Pecha (side view) donbei.jpg|Donbei's logo on Pecha's apron Kucha Bei The pink fox's name is Kucha Bei (くちゃ兵衛). The previous version of this fox from 1999 has a darker shade of pink for her fur and green eyes. This version of Kucha only has black eyes. She is the only fox with eyelashes from the set. Kucha's Features Kucha can sing with Pecha and Mini when Pecha's left arm is pressed sometimes. She can also talk to Pecha when his left arm is pressed. She responds when you clap your hands loudly at her. After responding, Pecha will say something and sometimes make a noise. After this, Mini will respond to him after Pecha has finished talking or making a noise. kuchabe11.jpg|Kucha (front view) i-img1200x900-15454710669p7q6n226279.jpg|Kucha's back and tail i-img1200x1200-1541220520tigxcd1244734.jpg|Donbei's logo on Kucha's apron kucha base.jpg|Kucha's base sidekucha.jpg|Kucha (side view) Mini Bei Mini Bei (ミニ兵衛) is the name of the small, yellow fox. It was not featured in the 1999 version of the set. Mini's Features This fox can't move its tail, but is only known to be able to move his eyelids. He runs on four AAA batteries unlike Pecha and Kucha who use four AA batteries. Mini can respond to light. By putting him in a dark room Mini will either say "Good night" or he will snore. By putting him in a lit area, he will say "Good morning" or make a rooster noise. He can have conversations with Pecha and Kucha and sing with them. i-img1200x1200-1541220966ijs9yb1792746.jpg|Mini (front view) i-img1200x1200-1541220966q3x0jl1792746.jpg|Mini (side view) i-img1200x1200-1541220966ixhqsh1792746.jpg|Mini's base miniapron.jpg|Mini's apron with Donbei's logo Merchandise Two different phone straps with figures based off Mini exist. Mini is the only fox known to have merchandise that is confirmed to have been based off himself, unlike Pecha and Kucha. There are two pink and blue plush fox alarm clocks, which were offered in 1991 in a campaign, and it remains unknown if Pecha and Kucha from the Kakeai Manzai Family were supposed to resemble the two foxes. In 1990, similar plush clocks were offered in a campaign, however, they were only available in brown, though prototypes of them are only known to exist in orange.https://www.donbei.jp/history/The alarm clocks were installed in the back of the foxes' heads. 1990-goods-2.png|Blue and pink alarm clocks from 1991 1990-goods-1.png|Orange plush alarm clocks from 1990 (prototypes) fox clock.jpg|A brown released clock with a red apron clock fox head.jpg|A Quartz clock in the back of a brown fox's head blue fox clock.jpg|A blue plush fox clock 3D Version A phone strap with a 3D figure of a fox, which looks like Mini, is known to exist. However, the packets for these phone straps don't mention the name of the figure attached. It still is very likely to resemble Mini since an illustration of another fox phone strap, which is seen on the packet, was based off the appearance of another toy fox that had been given out in a campaign by Nissin in 2001. Not much is known about this phone strap of Mini, and it remains unknown when they were sold or given as a prize. It's unconfirmed whether the other phone strap, illustrated on the back of Mini's phone strap packet, exists. Ririy1204-img600x450-1462888222v7k7un26589.jpg Ririy1204-img600x450-1462888222ubrycj26589.jpg Minipack.jpg Packet.jpg|The back of the packet I-img900x1200-1546481225ja0rwq749691.jpg|An illustration of Mini as a phonestrap m341413.jpg|an illustration of another phonestrap with a figure resembling another toy fox 370_image_1.jpeg|A set of two electronic foxes Nissin gave out as a prize in 2001. The fox on the left bears a resemblance to the other fox phone strap seen on the back of Mini's phone strap packet. 2D Version A 2D figure of a yellow fox with a green apron painted on believed to be Mini exists. Its tail is attached to itself separately by a small, metal loop. It hasn't been confirmed whether if the fox is supposed to resemble another fox with a different name or if it is supposed to be Mini. Phonestrap.jpg Backsptra.jpg Gallery 2000-goods-1.png|a png version of a photo of the prototypes of the foxes from Donbei's website 258_image_1.jpeg|a jpeg version of a picture of prototypes of the three foxes from Nissin's website i-img624x416-1525058726huwqqg236546.jpg|the foxes's names in Japanese on the box m53164306658_1.jpg|Pecha, Mini and Kucha in a box next to another box which they were delivered in i-img1200x900-1542697028pmiswh333119.jpg|The back of the box which has Donbei's logo on it sonogo1.jpg|Pecha without his tail and fur, Mini with with either one of his eyelids down or an eye missing, and Kucha with her fur loose and her tail off i-img1200x900-1545471056vsi1rh1429231.jpg|Pecha, Mini, and Kucha out of their box with their instruction manual family21.jpg|another photo of the three foxes 8vopj9gsxty35.jpg|Pages from the manual manual2.jpg|Two other pages from the manual i-img1200x900-1542697034l32kq5386403.jpg|A close view of Kucha and Pecha's faces i-img1200x900-1542697039cboezq320355 (1).jpg|The bases of all three foxes zz00129.JPG|an old photo of the three foxes in which a child is holding Mini I-img1200x900-1542697041oombl5271804.jpg|A notice for the winner and the manual Ohmygoodness.jpg|The Kakeai Manzai Pets and the Kakeai Manzai Family Videos References Category:1998 Furby Fakes Category:Japanese Furby Fakes Category:Furby Fakes Category:Nissin